Sakura Blossoms
by Jean V
Summary: Yuffie cries at the scent of sakura blossoms. Dedicated to all mothers. Happy Mother's Day!


**.title. **Sakura Blossoms  
**.characters. **Yuffie-centric  
**.disclaimer. **_FFVII _does not belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix. Boo-hoo.  
**.notes.** This oneshot is dedicated to all mothers. Happy Mother's Day!

Enjoy and review, if you have time.

* * *

"Happy mother's day, mom."

Yuffie looks on as Cid's kid grudgingly thrusts a handful of flowers into his mother's hand. The gesture greatly surprises and touches Shera, who hugs the young boy. Blushing at the contact, the kid rips away and protests, "Mom!"

The rest of Avalanche laughs when Shera plants a loud wet kiss on the boy's cheek, grinning from ear to ear. The boy grows even redder and runs toward his father, who looks away when Shera smiles lovingly at him. She knows it is his idea.

Yuffie turns away from the scene, her eyes suddenly wet.

That smile on Shera's face just then, for some reason, reminds her a great deal of her mother's.

She takes in a deep breath, trying to steady herself, and fails miserably as the scent of sakura drifts toward her in waves. Her eyes become wetter when Shera laughs, the sound resembling her mother's so much that for a moment, she mistakenly thinks that her mother is still alive.

She knows she has to get away, from the laughter and from the scent of sakura blossoms, before she starts crying in front of them. Furtively glancing around her, she notices that the hatch of the airship is open.

And amidst the smiles and the laughter, no one realizes that she has gone out.

* * *

The sakura trees on the grassy plains are all in full bloom, their pink petals fluttering in the wind. Yuffie catches one in her palm, relishing in the velvety feeling of it. Her eyes run over the large plain and she breaks into a sprint, dashing for the largest sakura tree. The wind hitting her face makes her smile; it has been a long time since she has felt this kind of freedom.

Upon reaching the tree, she sits in its shade, leaning her head on its trunk.

She knows, if she closes her eyes, she is able to hear her mother sit beside her, talking and laughing as the sakura petals fall down like feathers.

But she doesn't.

Because each and every time she does that, she feels lonelier than ever afterwards.

So she simply settles on weaving strands of grass together into wreaths. Weaving grass wreaths is an ancient tradition of Wutai. It is also one of the very first things her mother had taught her before she could even walk.

The scent of sakura blossoms and the sensation of weaving grass lure out her memories.

She remembers how her mother's fingers would lead hers as they weave the grass into wreaths. She remembers how her mother would laugh whenever she failed and telling her to get it right the next time.

She recalls being unable to sleep on the stifling summer nights of Wutai, and her mother would take her out for a midnight dip in the river.

The sakura petals gather at her feet, looking like a pink carpet. She thinks of her mother's obsession with pink and sakura, and is reminded of Aerith.

It was no surprise that she took such a liking to the other girl. They resembled each other, her mother and Aerith.

Why did both of them have to die?

Shaking the negative thoughts from her mind, she stares into the blanket of sakura petals and tries to recall what her mother looks like.

She is unable to.

Horrified, she reaches behind her to take out her wallet, but she finds that she has left it on the airship. She tucks up her knees and buries her head in them, still trying to summon up her mother's face.

Tears begin falling down her cheeks when painful realization settles in the pit of her stomach.

She feels as if she is going to vomit.

She wants to take out her dagger and run it over her skin, just to feel some actual form of pain.

The scent of sakura blossoms – of her mother – surrounds her and she cries harder.

She cannot believe that she has forgotten her mother's face.

Will she never hear her mother laugh again when she closes her eyes?

She does not dare to find out.

The sound of footsteps pauses behind her and a hand gently touches her shoulder. Her eyes widen. "Mom?" She whispers hoarsely, fearing that the other person will leave if she is too loud. The person behind her grunt a little too familiarly and she whips her head around. She is disappointed, but she wipes her tears away and pastes on a fake smile. "Vince? What are you doing here?"

Vincent's crimson eyes seem to penetrate her soul. Her smile falters.

"If you truly love her, she will always be with you." He says in his deep baritone and lifts his eyes to look at the sakura. "In your heart." She knows he is thinking of his lost love and stays silent, playing with the grass wreath in her hands. She ponders on his words and realizes with a jolt that he is right.

He starts to leave.

When he finds that she is not following, he turns around, tilting his head as if to ask her to hurry up. But his posture tells her that he will wait for her.

She smiles at his consideration and makes up her mind.

Placing down the grass wreath, Yuffie closes her eyes.

And this time she is not afraid, for she knows he will be there when she opens them.

_I love you, Mom._

**.fin.**


End file.
